תבנית:Documentation
Otheruses templates To discuss these templates as a whole, please see: Disambiguation (talk). If you wish to discuss general wordings, rather than the wording or formatting of this specific template, don't post here or else what you say will probably go unnoticed. For a summary page on how to use these templates, see the example page here. Generic * :For example: . (Note: adaptable, but fails to standardize hatnotes). * :Note: similar in usage to the Dablink template, but used for hatnotes that don't make sense on mirrors of Wikipedia, such as linking an article from the main namespace to the Wikipedia namespace. (See: Manual of Style (self-references to avoid) for more details). Other uses About is the main template for noting other uses. Note. When used in main namespace, the word "page" in the following hatnotes is replaced by "article". * * (When the disambiguation page has a different name — Note the empty second parameter) * (When there is only one other use) * (Two pages for USE2) * (When there are up to five other uses — You should generally create a disambiguation page at this point) * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with default name — Note that the last page name is not specified) * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with non-default name) * * (When you don't need to state the focus of this article/page — Note the empty first parameter) Other uses When such a wordy hatnote as is not needed, is often useful. * (disambiguous) * Variations There are, historically, a whole family of "other uses" templates for specific cases. is the standard hatnote for "other uses" and many of them can be specified using the template. However, the individual templates may be easier to use in certain contexts. Here are the variations and (when appropriate) the equivalents using the , or templates. * (disambiguous) :Note: adds "(disambiguation)" to whatever is input as the PAGE1. :Note: produces the same result. * (disambiguous) :Note: use when there is both a singular and plural disambiguation page. (Only works when the plural is formed by simply adding a "s" at the end) * :Note: use when there are two disambiguation pages, such as a noun and an adjective or a singular and irregular plural. There are only two parameters, at least one parameter is required. :Note: and produce the same result. * (disambiguous) :Note: same as , except that it says "section", instead of "article" or "page". For can be used instead of so as not to display: This page is about USE1. but still specify as specific other use. This effect can also be achieved by using an empty first parameter in as in: :For example: is the same as (note empty first parameter). However, it is somewhat more clear when using the template, since the word "about" does not appear in the statement. * (disambiguous) * * * * Variations As with , there are a whole family of "for" templates. For example, appends the word the in its mention of the second parameter, then generating a link, using either the second or (if present) the third parameter, as a parenthetical. Additionally, is simply a rendering of , without bothering with the optional first argument. * * * * * * See also * :Note: use when OTHER TOPIC is related to that of the current article and already contains a self-explanatory parenthetical. * * :: Other people * (disambiguous) * (disambiguous) * * * (disambiguous) :Note: same as except uses "people" instead of "persons" * (disambiguous) * (disambiguous) * * * :Note: defaults to "named" as in , exists for options like "nicknamed", "known as", etc. Other places * , analogous to (disambiguous) * , analogous to (disambiguous) * , analogous to Other hurricane uses For articles on storms: * (disambiguous) * * * Other uses of (topic) * (disambiguous) * (disambiguous) * Redirect * (disambiguous) * * * * * * Variations *' ' * (disambiguous) * * * * * (disambiguous) * (disambiguous) * :Note: If the number of pages redirecting to the target page is two, can be used instead. If the number is three and there are three corresponding disambiguation pages, can be used. * (disambiguous) Distinguish: "Not to be confused with..." * * * Redirect-distinguish * * * Notes Do not use subst: with these templates, as that will prevent: # propagating changes as the template is modified; and the # '' '' (WLH) listing. Please do not edit these templates, unless you know what you are doing. These templates are used in thousands of articles; therefore, changing the syntax could break thousands of articles. If you wish to create or edit a disambiguation or redirection template, first ask yourself the following questions: # Is there another template already, that will do this job? Since many disambiguation and redirection templates have already been created, first check: Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates. # Do I really need a new template for this? Will it likely be used on any other articles or should I just use instead? Before creating a new template, see: Template namespace guideline. # If I change the parameters around on an existing template, do I know what the result will be? Will it break existing uses of the template and if so, can I fix all of the errors? Before making any changes, see: Template sandbox and test cases.